


It's Only Skating

by melanie1982



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Silly, becauseIcan, becauserollerskating, becauseyes, m/m - Freeform, umm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie1982/pseuds/melanie1982
Summary: Dean plans a surprise for Cas, and receives one of his own.Because Destiel on roller-skates is win.Lyrics are from Brandy's "Have You Ever?". Lyrics are between asterisks; I didn't write them, don't own them, etc.This is fiction. I don't own the Supernatural characters. I make no money from this story.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean hadn't been sure at first; after all, the ice rink had been a disaster, and Dean was convinced the blade he'd taken to the back of the head was going to leave a scar. Cas had managed a sweet apology and a bad joke about being a 'fallin' angel,' and the incident had been relegated to the "embarrassing moments we don't talk about except when we're drunk" story vault. So, maybe not a total wash.

His doubts were gone now as he watched Cas making laps in the nearly-empty rink. This rink was cool without being freezing, but definitely UNcool in the slang sense. 'Western Skateland' hadn't been redecorated since the late '70s, its walls still boasting larger-than-life cowboys in full Old West regalia, brandishing lassos as they sat astride their galloping horses. There was a decent sound system, at least, and the requisite theater light rigs for that underage clubby vibe.

Cas didn't seem to mind in the least that he was the oldest person roller-skating, Dean realized. The kids were just happy to be out on a school-night, most of them too young to be truly vicious yet towards those who were 'different.' The few teens in attendance stuck together, laughing and whispering to one another as they traveled in endless ovals around the rink while Dean kept one ear open for any sign of Cas-related trouble brewing. So far, so good. 

Cas had asked a zillion questions about both kinds of skating prior to the first outing, wanting to know the differences between the two ("But there must be more to distinguish them than just 'blades' versus 'wheels,' Dean,") and he'd been especially curious about roller-skating. Well, curious and skeptical, given the ice fiasco.

"Just give it a try, Cas. It's easier to balance on roller-skates, since your weight's more evenly distributed. The ice skate blades run along the center, but the wheels will be on both sides, keeping you upright."

Cas sensed Dean had something he wanted to add, but no matter what Cas said or how he batted his eyes, Dean wouldn't spill.

"Hopefully you'll understand once we get there. Just.. have a little faith, okay? And IF you fall again, the wood floor's a lot more forgiving than the ice."

Cas agreed to try, and Dean watched as he practiced using the brakes while still in the carpeted area. "If you need to fall, try to land on your butt. Knees are a good second choice, but whatever you do, don't hit your head - " Dean rubbed at his ice-skate-dent for emphasis - "or brace your arms out in front of you. You could snap your wrists trying to break your fall."

Cas had tried to protest, but Dean had led him to the opening in the rink's low wall and given him a gentle push. "If the other kids can do it, you can, too," Dean had teased, Cas scowling as he moved first one foot and then the other, trying to propel himself forward.

Dean had picked a school night, knowing it would be less crowded than on the weekends (which also meant fewer parents casting wary glances of disapproval at the two grown men with no kids in tow spending their evening at a skate rink). Dean had opted to forego wheels, wanting to be ready in case his angel needed rescuing.

Cas was getting into it now, finding his own pace - fast, but not too fast, always slowing down as he made turns at the corners. Dean was proud of him, in some twisted, almost brotherly way, and, well, it was fun, watching his friend learning a new skill (albeit a largely useless one in their profession). It was so.. human, doing something just for the joy of it, with no purpose in mind beyond that. Besides, it was a form of exercise, if not a very strenuous one. That had to count for something, right?

He was a little apprehensive when Cas chose to take part in a race (not least because, with his tall, adult frame, some over-protective parent might cry foul, seeing Cas' size as an unfair advantage), but Dean needn't have worried. Cas came in second to last, besting only the chubby asthmatic kid with a newly-minted lazy eye patch. It wasn't much of a victory, but, damn it, he wasn't the biggest loser. As a sign of good sportsmanship, Cas shook hands with the bemused kid, resulting in a child's grin which was worth the price of admission all by itself.

The three-hour session only had a little over twenty minutes to go. Cas had already played Four Corners, taken part in a race, and watched with interest as the kids played Limbo (thank God he'd skipped that, Dean thought). Now, according to the DJ's announcement, it was almost time for Red Light, Green Light.

Cas coasted over to the wall, face to face with Dean. "I would very much like for you to play with me, Dean."

Dean blushed. Did Cas ever realize the possible double entendres he spouted on a regular basis? "Cas, the session's almost over. Besides, I'm having so much fun watching you."

Cas looked at Dean for a moment, his face utterly still. Dean couldn't stand it; he cracked, smiling and then shaking his head. "Okay. I'll see if they'll let me rent skates for less than half an hour. But if they say no.."

"I won't hold it against you, Dean."

Dean hustled to the rental counter, surprised and slightly put out when the guy smirked and handed him the skates. "No charge," said the man, then gave a wink. "He's got you whipped, huh?"

Dean didn't know how to respond to that, other than a mumbled 'Thanks.' Why did so many people think that he was - that the two of them were - 

There was no time for that now. Dean laced up, feeling the old adrenaline surge rising nicely. As Dean headed out into the fray, Cas hung back, letting his friend catch up.

"You're a smooth mover, Dean," Cas remarked. Dean just smiled.

"Years of practice. Not sure my body will thank me for this in the morning, but.."

The DJ cut the music, urging everyone taking part to line up against the far wall, and everyone not taking part to clear the skate rink. Dean and Cas were side by side; this was ON.

"Alllllright, boys and girls, here's a quick run-down of the rules. When I say 'green light,' everybody moves towards the booth. When I say 'red light,' everybody has to - "

She paused, letting the kids join in: "FREEEEEZE!"

"That's RIGHT! Anyone caught moving while the light is 'red' is OUUUUWT. If you are called 'out,' I need you to move quickly and safely to the carpeted area until the game is over. Are you guys ready?"

"YEAAAH!"

"IIII can't heeeear yoooou!"

"YEAHHHHH!!!"

"Okay, let's start the game!" Cas was chomping at the bit; Dean felt the butterflies, too, eager to play the game.

"Green light!"

The kids (and the two 'big' kids) starting moving towards the booth. Dean was surprised Cas was able to keep up with him, though they weren't exactly setting a land speed record.

There was no sound but the scuffs and squeaks of wheels on the floor, until - 

"RED LIGHT!" sounded from the booth.

Everybody froze, putting on the toe brakes, or dropping to a crouch stance. Some kids fell on the floor, but as long as they didn't fidget, they could get back up when the light changed. Three kids were asked to leave the game for moving.

Cas had opted for the on-bended-knee stop. Dean's eyes moved, though his head could not, taking that in, the sight of his angel on bended knee, so close to him - 

"Green light!"

The small crowd was up and moving again, Dean shaking himself from a daze as he rejoined the game. They were halfway to the DJ booth, and the child in him wondered if there would be a prize at stake, other than bragging rights.

"RED!"

Some kids faltered, then realized they'd been played. She hadn't said 'red LIGHT,' and they'd lost ground in their haste to hear what they expected to hear.

Dean hadn't been so hasty, and neither had Cas. They'd gained ground due to some of the kids' error. Almost to the booth now.

"RED LIGHT! Ohhh, I see some wigglers! You in the stripey shirt, you are OWWWT. You with the purple glitter skates, OWWWT. Anyone else..? Uh oh, the boy in the green sweatpants, you're OWWWT."

That left half a dozen kids and the two who were old enough to know better.

"Green light!"

Cas and Dean were neck and neck, almost bumping into one another as they reached the booth and got a smug smile from the DJ. Behind them, a little girl began her litany of "It's not fair!"

DJ SweetiePie shook her head. "I hope you boys are willing to share your prize with the kids," she hinted.

"Uh, of course. Yeah. That's.." Well, it wasn't fair, but it was the right thing to do. The woman slid their prize tickets under the plexi-glass of the booth, and Dean handed one to the little girl. 

"Here you go," he said brightly.

She took the ticket, sullenly, then kicked Dean squarely in the shin.

"THAT'S for being a neener neener cheater! You're too BIG for this game!"

With that, the little cherub skated off to claim her Airheads from the concession stand.

While Dean clutched his shin and tried not to curse, Cas had better luck, choosing to give his ticket to his friend from earlier. "I do hope you enjoy your treat, young one," he said.

It should've sounded creepy, worded so strangely, but the kid was elated. "For ME? Really??"

Cas frowned slightly. "Of course for you. I only played for the fun of it."

The boy looked him up and down, then slid a knowing one-eyed gaze over to Dean. "You mean to race your booooyfriend?" The kid laughed at his own remark, called out a 'thank you,' and left to retrieve his sugary treat.

Cas straightened, having literally stooped to the boy's level. "Dean, are you alright?" 

Dean blinked, his eyes adjusting as the house lights went down and the disco ball began to paint the rink with its multi-colored orbs and patterns. Dean and Cas noticed at the same instant that the piping along the rink's walls glowed - black-light paint, Dean guessed - adding to the other-worldly feel. Music began to play, and Dean couldn't remember the name of the song at first, though he knew it was familiar to him. Somewhere in his adolescence, he'd heard this tune before.

Behind them, DJ SweetiePie was putting on her PG-rated smoochy-sultry voice. "Okay, everyone, as we're winding down our evening, it's time for the couples skate."

Cas looked at Dean, his face cast in the flicker of the moving lights. Dean swallowed hard.

"We, uh, we should get over to the benches. They usually warn people before they do this, so people can get out of the - "

Cas looked so lost, almost hurt. "Dean? There are two of us. A couple means 'two.' Why can't we skate? It's only skating."

Damn the logic of it. Dean remembered the song now, the words coming back to him. Ask him about ninth grade algebra equations, and he'd draw a complete blank, but lyrics had a way of staying with him, for better or for worse.

*Have you ever loved somebody so much it made you cry?  
Have you ever needed somethin' so bad you can't sleep at night?  
Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right?  
Have you ever?  
Have you ever?*

Cas began to move resignedly towards the opening in the wall, when Dean called him back. "One song," he said sternly, and Cas' face lit up brighter than the disco ball.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever?

Dean could feel the weightlessness of his body as they moved in slow oval loops around the floor, side by side. Cas' hand bumped against his own several times, but Dean wasn't there yet. Even here, as unknowns in a small town, in near-darkness, he was afraid. Afraid to feel. Afraid of.. of what?

"Are you worried you might fall if you hold on to me?," Cas asked aloud. Dean had to look away from his friend, towards the wall, the cowboy murals garish in this lighting. Laughing at him. Calling him yello'-bellied.

Dean sighed. Cas tried again.

"I promise you will not fall, Dean. I'm getting good at skating. Besides, studies have shown that in many cultures, it is acceptable for two males or two females to hold hands in - "

Dean bit the bullet, letting his fingers find Cas' in the darkness. His skin was warm, and, pressed close like that, Dean noticed how sweaty his own palm had become. Probably from the exertion of the game. Yeah.

"- public," Cas finished, startled at the touch. 

"One song," Dean reminded Cas - and himself.

*Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to  
Only to find that one won't give their heart to you?  
Have you ever closed your eyes and dreamed that they were there -  
And all you can do is wait for the day when they will care?*

Dean remembered his ultimate reason for bringing Cas here. "Close your eyes, Cas."

"Is it safe?"

No, Dean almost said, but caught himself. It was unsafe for so many reasons, emotionally and physically, but instead he said - 

"I've got you, Cas. I won't let go. Just, close your eyes for a minute."

He gripped his friend's hand tighter, and Cas did as he was asked.

They continued to move, Dean speeding up in increments so Cas would be less likely to balk. The movement created a breeze, tousling Cas' hair, caressing his cheeks. Eyes still closed, his eyebrows arched upwards, lips curling into a smile.

"Dean, it is very much like.. It's like flying."

Dean Winchester's heart was beating out of his ribcage. This was the feeling he had wanted to give back to Cas, the one thing humans could never fully understand, but which angels knew intimately: the feeling of flying.

Cas continued to skate, Dean holding his hand, trust flowing back and forth between them like electricity. Dean steered them around the curves, kept them safe from the people around them, kept them from hitting a wall, while Cas, true to his word, kept Dean from falling.. in every way except one.

Suddenly the murals reminded Dean of Brokeback Mountain. I mean, where were the cowGIRLS? The saloon girls? A stereotypical Native American 'princess'? What was up with all the dudes?

*What do I gotta do to get you in my arms, baby?  
What do I gotta say to get to your heart?  
To make you understand how I need you next to me?  
Gotta get you in my world, 'cause baby I can't sleep..*

Dean realized the song was almost over. He had a choice to make: to let them roll to a stop, let go of Cas' hand, let him open his eyes and see reality again - or to keep skating.

*Ohhh,  
Have you ever?*

Fate decided for him. As the song finished, the stereo let out an awful screech of feedback, the house lights flicking back on as the kids let out a collective "Awwwwww" of disappointment.

DJ SweetiePie fiddled with the controls, but to no avail. "Okay, folks, looks like we're having some technical difficulties. Lucky for us, we don't need any music for - dut dut duh duh! The SOCK RACE!"

Cas looked at their hands, still joined. Dean let go first, gently, and Cas let him, his grip going limp. 

"You wanna do the sock race?"

Cas watched the kids as they hustled to the side, shedding their skates and turning them in at the counter. Cas shook his head no.

"I can wear socks at home, Dean. Socks are not as fun as roller skates."

Dean had to concede the point.

As the men made their way outside into the chilly autumn night, Cas was quiet.

"You, uh, you okay, Cas? You know, there are skate rinks like this all over. You ever want to do this again, you let me know."

Cas smiled, weakly. "Thank you, Dean. It was most enjoyable."

Dean nodded. "Yeah. You're welcome."

There was something else. "Dean?"

Dean was fishing in his pocket for his keys. "Yeah?"

"The flying feeling.. It's still here." 

They were looking at one another over the roof of the car, eyes locked, something buzzing between them, even without the music or the lights or the hand-holding - 

"Oh. That. Yeah. Once you take off the skates, your body takes a while to readjust to not rolling. The feeling.. is temporary."

Cas waited before responding. "I see. That's a shame. I like this feeling, Dean."

God. Dean couldn't breathe for a moment. "Me too, Cas. Me too."

They got into the car and drove home. All Dean could think about was that damned song, and Cas' simple, innocent words, turning the corners of his mind too fast, going in oval loops:

"I promise you will not fall, Dean," and, "It's only skating."

He knew Cas had been wrong on both counts.


End file.
